


Let Go

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is cuddled up to Danny, nose pressed to his neck. Then he starts whimpering and wiggling around. He’s having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal headcanon of mine that Ethan has nightmares about his past and this is the first time that Danny's been around to deal with it.

Ethan is cuddled up to Danny, nose pressed to his neck. Then he starts whimpering and wiggling around. He’s having a nightmare, one of his reoccurring ones from killing or getting abused by his old pack members.

He wakes Danny up by the lack of heat from Ethan’s body and the sounds coming from Ethan. Ethan curls himself into a ball, and Danny can hear a small whine of Aiden’s name escape his boyfriends’s mouth. It breaks Danny’s heart to hear his broken whisper and just as he’s trying to decide if he should call Aiden, he feels the bed move as Ethan’s shoulders start to shake, and Danny knows he’s crying.

Danny goes on instinct and slowly curls his body around Ethan and soothes him. He presses a kiss to Ethan’s bare shoulder and whispers against the skin that he’s _not Aiden_  but he’s _there for him_.

Ethan relaxes in his boyfriend’s strong hold after a while, but he’s awake when Danny looks down at him. So Danny asks, barely louder than a breath, if Ethan wants to talk about it. Ethan’s quiet for a while, but then turns over slowly and presses his nose back into Danny’s neck and inhales, letting the scent calm him.

They stay like that for a while, with Ethan breathing in Danny’s scent and Danny holding his breath as he waits. It’s so long that Danny thinks for sure that Ethan had fallen back to sleep, but then Ethan huffs out a tiny, warm breath against his neck, and Ethan’s spilling out all of his secrets. And Danny lets him talk, shocked but tries to digest everything. But he stays quiet for now, rubbing Ethan’s back as he lets him talk. Because Ethan needed a release right now, and they could discuss it in the morning, but for now he’d just let Ethan let go.


End file.
